Sonny with a chance of warriors
by LiaLoveLife
Summary: Sonny and the gang are sent into the Warriors world, what will happen? Oh yeah, I forgot the disclaimer. so I don't own SWAC
1. The magic machine

**So, I was reading my old Warriors books and I though of doing another crossover. I love doing crossovers**

**So here are what the characters look like as cats:**

**Sonny – Dark brown tabby with brown eyes**

**Chad – Blonde cat with white paws and light blue eyes**

**Lia – Ginger cat with brown eyes**

**Tawni – Light Blonde cat with darker blonde feet and blue eyes**

**Nico – brown-black tabby with brown eyes**

**Grady – plump, tan cat with blue eyes**

**Zora – small, light brown cat with black ear tips and brown eyes**

**(Note: this takes place during omen of the stars)**

* * *

Sonny POV:

"Sonny! Just admit you like him!"

"No,"

"Please,"

"No"

"Oh come on!"

"NO!"

Tawni and I have been arguing about how I like Chad and how he 'possibly likes me back' yeah, and pigs fly. How could she find out? I mean, not that I actually like him. Heh, nope.

"YOU GUYS!" An exciting Nico and Grady burst through the door holding some weird mechanism. Oh no, what did they invent now?

"What?" Tawni said, filling her nails. Would it hurt to actually pay attention for once? People these days.

"We just made an AWESOME invention!"

"And I helped, so it wont be as bad," said Zora peeking through the vents,

"What is it this time?" I said trying not to sound bored,

"Okay, get this, you just put a book in one slot here, and then you just press this button and BAM! You're in the book!" said Nico pointing to the machine,

"Lets try it out and see if it ACTUALLY works," said Tawni fluffing her hair,

"Oh oh! Lets take my Warriors book! Its about cats!" Zora said while holding a book with a cat on the cover

"Did I hear someone say cats?" Lia pushed the door open with one hand and held Chad's hand with the other,

"Yup, how 'bout you guys like to venture into a book?" I said trying to sound believable, hey, Chad's in the room, he's hard to get

"Venture into a book? Psh yeah, and I'm the worst actor of our generation," I rolled my eyes, can you say jerk much?

Obviously Zora ignored him, she just put the book into the slot and pressed the button and then everything went… white?

* * *

Dovewings POV:

Stupid Prophecy, stupid senses, stupid life.

Ugh, I never ASKED to be apart of this prophecy ok? Out of any three cats, it just HAD to be me! ME! And now my sister's in danger because of the stupid Dark Forest thing!

I heard a weird noise, followed by s yowls of excitment disappointment. I should Lionblaze and check it out. I trodded into the Thunderclan camp and called out to Lionblaze.

"Yeah Dovewing?" He was having a conversation with Jayfeather and trotted up to me,

"I heard a weird noise followed by yowls of excitement and disappointment or something, could you come with me to check it out? We might need a good fighter," I had a pleading look on my face, its been half a moon since I've became a warrior.

"Sure, just not too long, I need to help Briarlight with her exercises,"

"Okay, lets go, its somewhere near the Shadowclan border, so we should be careful," I lead the way and the sounds were getting louder, we're almost there! I don't recognize any scent, no Shadowclan, Windclan or Riverclan,

"Hello?"

Zora POV:

Ahh! We're in the warriors world! We must be near the Shadowclan border, I want to head for Thunderclan to see if they'll let us in. Boy, would Chad be mad if he realized he had to eat all the fresh-kill, ok, well maybe all of us would.

"Oh my god! We're cats!"

"Well, I think dogs are a little more fly, but this is alright"

"No! I think I lost my prettiness!"

"No way! Chad Dylan Cooper does NOT do fur!"

"I love my fur colour!"

"Meow! Meow! Meow!"

**(AN: try to guess who said what) **

"Hello?" Who was that?

A pale grey cat with blue eyes padded in with a golden tabby with amber eyes, GASP! Could it be?

"Everybody hush up! And let me do the talking," Then, everybody hushed up, big surprise huh?

"Hello? We're not intruders, or from the other clans or kittypets," I said trying to sound brave, which I succeeded in

"Who are you?" said… Dovewing?

"Hi, im Zora, this is Chad, Sonny, Tawni, Grady, Nico and Lia," I said beckoning my tail and everyone

"Greetings, I am Lionblaze and this is Dovewing," He nodded curtly at us, I could see Sonny staring at him at awe and Chad glaring at him

"I know, I mean… could you take us to your camp?" I asked with, along with everyone else, a pleading look on my face

"Lionblaze?" Dovewing asked looking at him

"Hm… alright, since the apprentice den isn't that full, they can share it, is that alright Dovewing?"

She hesitated, then, she nodded

Eep! I'm so excited!

Dovewing POV:

"Hm… alright, since the apprentice den isn't that full, they can share it, is that alright Dovewing?"

I guess Ivypool would enjoy the company while I'm out with Jayfeather and Lionblaze, but what if they realize the injuries she gets from the Dark Forest?

I'll try and sort this out. I nodded at them. Zora, the small enough to be an apprentice she-cat looked excited, yeah, sorry kid, its not a perfect world out in the wild.

We headed back to camp followed by a lot of questions by clanmates,

"Who are they?"

"Prisoners?"

"Intruders?"

"If its Shadowclan again I'll rip every fur of they're pelt!"

"Dustpelt, calm down, I don't scent any Shadowclan do you?"

Firestar came out from his den with Sandstorm to see us,

"Hello Dovewing, Lionblaze, who are these cats?" Firestar asked with interest in his green eyes

"They're not from the clans, or intruders or kittypets," I said trying to make them sound not that bad, almost the whole clan was listening to our conversation,

"Firestar, this is Zora, Chad, Sonny, Nico, Grady, Tawni and Lia," Lionblaze said beckoning his tail to everyone, "They'll be staying in the apprentice den with Dovewing and Ivypool, "

"Ivypool's on patrol, so Dovewing you can inform her later, for now, try and introduce these cats to everyone and try and get them used to the clan," Sandstorm said, then trotting away with Firestar.

* * *

Chad POV:

No. No. No!

Argh! Curse that Flora! Dora! Jora, whatever, the point is I'm a beast!

Now we're some camp where it reeks of other beasts, what did I ever do to deserve this?

Sonny POV:

Eeep!

We're cats! Aww! We're all so adorable! Even Chad! Dare I say it. We're in what they call the Thunderclan camp, apparently, we'll be sharing a den with some cats named… Ivycool and Dovebling?

Tawni POV:

Ugh, this is horrifying!

I lost my prettiness! Atleast I hope, maybe I'm still pretty as a cat!

Hey, can cats use Coco Moco Coco?

Grady POV:

Wow, we're cats!

This is cool! Nico always said that dogs were better, now maybe he'll realize that cats rule the world!

Woo! This ROCKS!

Nico POV:

Well this is cool, I should;ve used my book Survivors though, even though I had only read the first ten pages.

Now maybe Grady will know being a cat isn't all that great

I cant wait to shove it in his face after all this is through,

Lia POV:

Wow!

I think we're in that Warriors series, I only read halfway through it though

Who cares! This is awesome! I want to go to a lake or something to see what I look like!

* * *

**So yeah, this is a lot of fun to right, ill right the second chapter somewhere around this weekend**

**Ok**

**BYE!**


	2. The fresh-kill pile

**So here's the second chapter. I like pie. MAILBOX!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Chad, look what I carved out of this tree!**

**Chad: *reads* LiaLoveLife doesn't own SWAC. Whatever**

**Me: Truth hurts**

* * *

Sonny POV:

Okay, just need to get used to the whole 'walking on four legs thing'. This should be hard.

"This is the apprentice den?" Chad said obviously not impressed, I clawed his side, he winced

"Yeah, I hope there's enough room for you, I need to go check on something, bye!" said the pale grey cat and ran off,

"Uh, Zora, you know this place better than all of us, where do we sleep?" asked Nico looking at the place in confusion, but he does have a point, no beds?

"Um… well, they sleep in nests in the dens, like this one, they have feathers and moss to keep you comfy," she set her hand, um – paw on a pile of moss and feathers, yeesh, Chad will have to get used to this, or we'll here his whining all night!

"How many are there?" I asked, I'm too tried to count,

"About eight," WHAT? But aren't there nine of us? Let's see,

Me – 1

Chad – 2

Lia – 3

Zora – 4

Nico – 5

Grady – 6

Tawni – 7

And then there are those two cats – 8 and 9

"But aren't there like nine of us?" Chad asked inching away from me, uh oh, I hope we don't have to share a nest together,

"Well the one over there is pretty big for two cats," said Zora, "Sonny and Chad, you two will share it, now go to bed!" ugh, she must've seen Chad inch away from me, she's always the one for mischief! I hope cats can't blush,

"Um, right, just down shove me off Munroe," Chad walked into the bed – nest and took most of the space, I swear I could shove my claws down his throat right now.

"Well then Chad, you have your rules I'll have mine – GIVE ME SOME SPACE!" I clawed him off the nest

"Hey! Watch the fur Munroe!"

"WOULD YOU TWO JUST SHUT UP AND GO TO SLEEP!" said an enraged Lia, I though she would be used to this right now, **(AN: I am sorry I didn't mention this before but Lia is Chad's sister)**

"You guys need to keep down if you want to stay here, or else Jayfeather will claw your eyes out or use herbs to keep you mute!" laughed a white and silver cat,

"Fine,"

"Fine"

"Good!"

"Go-"

"Go to bed please," said Grady with an annoyed face, shouldn't they be used to it by now?

Whatever, I'm tired anyway, of Chad and his stupid ego!

I curled into the pile of moss and feathers and went to sleep

* * *

Ivypool POV:

"Alright ALL of you! During the final battle we will have to finish every clan, so today, we practice battle in water, Minnowtail! You be a clan cat!" shouted Hawkfrost. Oh great, all of us know she is great at fighting in water, being a Riverclan can and all.

"Come on mange-pelts we don't have all day!" He spat at us, I dived into the water and felt something pushed me down into the water, then claws dug down my back, I tried not to yowl in pain as I wriggled out of the cat's reach and clawed at it's belly. I got up and gasped for air

"Good, Ivypool," He nodded at me in approval, I licked the scratches at my back and winced at the pain. I pushed Hollowpaw down in the water while he thrashed and wriggled out of my grip, I silently felt sorry for him, he doesn't deserve this.

"ENOUGH!" Hawkfrost screeched, "You mange-pelts might think you did a good job, the only one who did a good job was Ivypool, and I want her to teach you mouse-brains her techniques next time." I let go of Hollowpaw and felt immediately sorry for the poor little guy his fur was ruffled and wet, he had deep scratches down his back and he was gasping and coughing and whimpering from the pain and need for air. I would've said sorry but I don't want to end up dead in the dark forest.

* * *

**In the morning**

Lia POV:

I woke up to the sound of purring, however it was they sure know how to get comfortable in a pile of garbage like this! I mean, the feathers tickle me and I think my moss is wet! I looked to my right and saw Chad and Sonny curled up together, aww! They're even cuter as cats!

I softly clawed Chad's back and he rolled of the big with a cry of pain,

"Lia! What was that for?" He whisper-yelled at me, I laughed in amusement

"Sorry lover-boy, but your purring was too loud,"

"What? I though cats only purr when they're in a moment of joy or something like that," He looked confused, he is so dumb!

"That's because you were!" I exclaimed, that sent everyone's heads shooting up,

"Trying to sleep here!" said Zora,

"Sorry, but Mr Purr here was having a blast," I glared at him, he glared back,

"Huh, what? Chad?" Well Sonny woke up, "Chad, I felt some vibrating during my sleep, did you bring your Mack Falls vibrator?" She looked at Chad in complete innocence, and last time I checked its one of his only weaknesses. Someone bring me popcorn!

"Well, I just happened to witness Cha-" I was cut off by Chad covering my mouth with his tail,

"It was nothing, probably a dream," He suddenly found his feet amusing, ooh! Chaddy's in love!

I cant stand feeling this fur on my mouth, I bit on his tail letting Chad let out an 'ow!' or 'ah!' of pain. I never asked for a talking fishbone as my brother!

Zora looked outside and sniffed the air, gosh she's the only one out of us that acts like she's actually from here.

"You guys want to go to the lake and see what you look like? I know I do!" said Sonny as if cancer never existed,

"Oh! Great idea, I haven't looked into a mirror since I entered this place!" said Tawni stretching out of her nest and walking out, "What are you waiting for? My prettiness shall not wait!"

Typical Tawni.

We walked outside of the den and followed Zora's lead and reached a lake. I looked inside to see a ginger cat with brown eyes. I look adorable! If I were back in California I'd adopt me! I saw Tawni purring and cooing at herself. Chad was saying stuff like 'I look good even as a cat' or 'I saw this coming'. Sonny was looking at herself with pure interest. Nico was… being Nico. Zora was hissing and snarling at herself followed by an impressed look on her face and Grady wasn't even looking at himself, just rolling in the grass like a dog. By what I'm seeing we all approve of what we look like.

"Hey, you guys must be hungry, come over to the fresh-kill pile and get something to eat," said the pale-grey cat who shared our den. Wait, fresh-kill pile? We're not eating mice and birds right?

We walked into camp and was welcomed by the revolting smell of… dead animals?

"Look Molepaw! I caught a mouse!" said a cream coloured cat

"Well, your mouse isn't a match for my blackbird!" said a brown and cream cat

I almost gagged, blackbird? Mouse? What next a vole?

"Hey guys, Lionblaze, Ivypool and I found a few voles," Oh sweet justice! That is disgusting! And they have the fur and feathers on! I looked to see the others looking at the pile in disgust, except Zora. Of course.

"Aren't you guys going to help yourselves?" said an orange cat that dropped a vole infront of me. I looked at it. I gulped. I moved down to eat it. Just pretend it's a cheeto, it's a cheeto, it's a cheeto

IT'S A FLIPPING CHEETO!

Then I felt something in my mouth, it tasted like fresh meat! But more furry. Wait, it couldn't be a cheeto. Oh, it was the vole. IT WAS THE VOLE!

"Wow, this actually tastes good!" said Sonny eating a blackbird, Chad looking at her in disgust.

"Chad, if you don't eat anything you're going to starve," I stroked my tail under his belly, okay, I know that was awkward, but my tail was screaming to for some odd reason.

"Fine," He said and took a squirrel in his jaws and ate it. Then his eyes widened, guess he likes it. Turns out I was right, right after he ate it he took another, and another and another.

"Chad, if you don't stop this you'll be the same size as Grady!" Sonny laughed and took a bite of vole

"Yeah, since when does Chip Drama Pants eat squirrels?" said Nico obviously interested in the situation

"Since when do toothpicks eat mice?" Chad retorted,

"Well played my friend," Nico said from laughing to a little fear.

"Well, I'm officialy full, and bored!" said Grady laying down on a rock,

"Do you think we feel any different?" Tawni said grooming herself, we all did the same

"Hey newbies, Rosepetal, Molepaw, Cherrypaw and I are going to do some training, want to come with?" said a reddish cat "My name's Foxleap by the way,"

"Hey Foxleap, sure we'll go" Zora said receiving a glare from all of us, even Chad growled in frustration

"Okay, lets go" said a dark cream cat, she took the lead to a clear area full of small animals.

This should be interesting.

* * *

**This is the most fun story to write. So um,**

**Please review. *puss in boots eyes***

**ABIZ!**


	3. Warriors meet Channy

**Hey!**

**Here it is! The big… 3!**

**So this chapter will be focused on Channy and a bit of Dark Forest shenanigans**

**Disclaimer:**

**Chad: Let me guess, you don't on sweat**

**Me: Um, its SWAC. But yeah, you're right. Who would want to own sweat?**

* * *

Lia POV:

We walked into the training area. Atleast, that's what they call it. There was prey everywhere so I guess it would be good for training or, whatever. Zora, Chad, Sonny, Nico, Grady, Tawni and I just watched Molepaw, Cherrypaw, Foxleap and Rosepetal training. They introduced themselves to us just a few minutes ago.

"Don't move your tail, prey will be alert," Foxleap said while resting a paw on Cherrypaw's tail. We just watched in interest. "And… leap!" she leaped on the squirrel and killed it with a bite to its neck.

"Good work Cherrypaw, now see what I'm made of!" said Molepaw crounching down on his hind-quarters and leaped on a vole and killing it with a swift blow to its head. Okay, that vole looks really good.

"Lia, your mouth's watering, I guess your hungry for-" I cut Chad off,

"Vole? Psh! Yeah right! I was just… exercising my mouth!" I looked back at the apprentices,

"You know, we cant really feed extra mouths here in Thunderclan, how 'bout we teach you some training too?" offered Rosepetal,

"Yeah!" cheered Molepaw

"We could train together everday!" purred Cherrypaw, she is too cute for her own good.

"Well… I would want to, but I don't know about them," said Zora looking at us, atleast she's not forcing us too. But it would be selfish if we just laze around and get food whenever we want.

"I'm in," I said,

"I'm in too," said Sonny, I looked at her with admiration,

"G and I are in for it," Nico and Grady padded up to us from the rock a few paw-steps away,

"Whatever, I guess it wont hurt my prettiness THAT much," Tawni said then groomed herself. Foxleap gave her a weird look, I just shook my head at him.

We looked at Chad. He looked unimpressed. I had an idea formed in my head. I crouched down and rested my tail. Rosepetal looked at me with satisfaction, Foxleap looked at me humorously. I readied myself, then leaped on Chad. He cried, in shock or in pain. I'm going with both.

"OKAY! Okay! I'm in too," He shoved me off and clawed my side, I pinned him down again,

"Yeah, you better get some training fishbone," I hissed at him, then got off him,

"Do you do this all the time?" asked Rosepetal with a look of humour in her eyes. I nodded

"Yes, we do. Although its way more fun as cats!" I cheered, Chad hissed at me.

"Right, its getting dark, Molepaw and Cherrypaw, your staying in the nursery again, we need to get back to camp," said Foxleap and we walked back to camp, we found Dovewing and Ivypool rested in the den having a conversation,

"Hey," I peeped my head through the entrance,

"Hi Lia," Ivypool said, we walked in and rested in our nests. I looked at Sonny and Chad, they looked pretty comfortable if you ask me.

"Um, can we like, get to know each other, I don't like sharing a space with people I don't really know," I said,

"Sure, why not Dovewing?" Ivypool looked at her sister,

"Alright, I guess," Dovewing jumped in her nest and Ivypool did the same, "So, are Sonny and Chad mates or something?" Sonny and Chad looked at each other in disgust or shock,

"Psh! What? That is ridiculous!" Sonny said and swished her tail uncomfortably,

"I smell the scent of denial!" Dovewing teased, I joined in,

"Yeah, I guess we all know the reason you were purring last night, Chad," I said, he glared at me,

"I do NOT like Sonny! Never! I mean she's a RANDOM! She's too perky and LOUD and-" Chad got cut off by Sonny,

"I've heard enough Chad," Sonny walked out of the den into the night, we glared at Chad, our mouths agape,

"Mouse-brain," I heard Ivypool whisper into Dovewing's ear,

"Really Chad? Really? This is a new low, even for you," I jumped out of my nest and headed out, "Im going after Sonny," Dovewing and Ivypool jumped out,

"We're going with you too," said Ivypool, she looked back at the rest

"You guys get a good night sleep," said Dovewing, then we walked out,

* * *

Dovewing POV:

"I do NOT like Sonny! Never! I mean she's a RANDOM! She's too perky and LOUD and-" Chad's rant was cut off by Sonny

"I've heard enough Chad," Sonny walked out of the den and out of camp, what was he thinking? Does he have bee's in his brain?

"Mouse-brain," Ivypool whispered into my ear

"Really Chad? Really? This is a new low, even for you," Lia jumped out of her nest and exited the den "Im going after Sonny," with that said, Ivypool and I jumped out of our nests,

"We're going with you too," said Ivypool, she looked back at the rest

"You guys get a good night sleep," I said over my shoulder, then we walked out, I cast my senses to find out where Sonny was. I saw her deep in the woods in our territory on a low branch eating a blackbird.

"Come on," I lead the way into the woods, I halted and turned around, "Lia, could you excuse us for a moment?" She nodded. Ivypool and I climbed up a high branch on a tree next to us.

"Don't you have to be in the Dark Forest? What will Tigerstar say?" I had a worried look on my face, Ivypool looked down, then meowed sombrely,

"I'm okay to suffer the consequences, I proved myself to Brokenstar by killing Antpelt, again," she rested her tail on my shoulder,

"What? Ivypool! What would Breezepelt say!" I knew that Breezepelt would be furious if he knew that Antpelt's spirit died, she sighed,

"He told me that we may be clanmates in the Dark forest, we're not in the real world, and that I will be punished," she meowed, I hesitated,

"Just be careful, we cant have you dead in the Dark Forest," I said, we jumped down to find Lia carving something out of a rock with her claws,

"Hey cats," Lia said still carving, "Done!" she turned around to us, "So, are we off?"

"Yes, lets go, we saw her from up that tree," I lied, then we started walking again.

A few fox lengths later we heard soft yowls, must be Sonny.

* * *

Sonny POV:

I ran off into the woods as far as I could, I don't want to sleep with jerk throbs.

I stopped when I was really, and I mean REALLY far away from the camp. Atleast, I hope it was. I climbed a tree on a low branch.

I started crying, I have had a crush on Chad since he dressed up as Eric for me, and then I hear that he doesn't like me, or worse HATES me. I swear I could hear my heart shatter when I heard him say that.

"_I do NOT like Sonny! Never! I mean she's a RANDOM! She's too perky and LOUD and-" I cut him off before it could've gotten worse,_

"_I've heard enough Chad," then I walked out of the den into the night,_

I though of the moments Chad and I had together. When we were HUMAN.

"_You know after this we're going to be in love,"_

"_We?"_

"_You, I said you,"_

"_You said we,"_

"_No I didn't,"_

"_Yes you did,"_

"_Okay, fine, but 'we' is my nickname for you, we happy?"_

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of foot-steps, or should I say, paw-steps coming from below me, turned out to be Lia, Dovewing and Ivypool.

"What do you guys want?" I hissed at them, then jumped down. Lia talked first,

"Sonny, I know you're a little upset that Chad-" I cut her off,

"A LITTLE? I was… I was… wasn't upset, I was just depressed and a little surprised, all those moments we had when we were… not here, and he ends up actually hating me, it just doesn't make sense," she rested her tail on my back,

"Sonny, you think he hates you?" she starting giggling, then continued, "Sonny, he has had the BIGGEST crush on you since you pulled him down during musical chairs," I looked at her weird,

"Um, hello? Still here!" said Ivypool, Dovewing laughed,

"Sonny, I've heard Chad purr every night and I think its because of you," Dovewing said,

Was what they said true? Does Chad really like me? I was about to ask a few questions until,

"Its getting very late, the moon is up and if we get caught I'll say its Dovewing's fault," Ivypool said then ran off, Dovewing ran after her protesting stuff like 'Hey!' or 'We're not kits anymore!'. Lia and I ran off after them.

* * *

Ivypool POV:

I ran into camp with Dovewing behind my back and then Sonny and Lia, I slowed down so no cat would find us awake and fooling around. We padded into the den and jumped into our nests.

"Good night Dovewing," she purred, but then hesitated,

"Wait, aren't you going to go in the Dark Forest once you're asleep?" she asked worried, I sighed

"Dovewing, I told you im okay to suffer the consequences, I promise you, I can handle it," and with that both of us drifted into sleep.

I opened my eyes to see Hawkfrost training some of the apprentices. When I was in sight he glared at me and then started screeching at me furiously,

"Ivypool! Why are you so late!" He clawed my muzzled, I stood still and saw the apprentices watching in fear either for me or because of Hawkfrost's rampage.

"I had a situation that is none of your business whatsoever, and I am not afraid to suffer the consequences, do whatever you want, then I'll get back to teaching the apprentices," I simply said, Hawkfrost looked at me with an impressed look on his face,

"Very brave I must say, but you WILL suffer the consequences," he tackled me and bite my neck, I yowled in pain and clawed his left eye and he immediately pulled away leaving a bloody mark on my neck. He beckoned his tail at the other apprentices and they pounced on me. One raked my ear with its claws and the others bit on the other parts of my body.

_I cant give up_

_They're only apprentices, lets use that as a weakness_

I knew that most apprentices are weak, literally. I bit on the tail of the apprentice that was attacking my ear and it yowled in pain and I shook it off. I did a back flip and the other apprentices flung off. They readied a leap but I snarled and hissed at them. They shrieked and ran away.

"Mange-pelts! Cowards!" Hawkfrost spat at the apprentices, he walked over to me and hissed, "You have fought well, lets see how good you do tomorrow." And with that he ran off.

I closed my eyes and opened them again to hear the sound of purring. I meowed in amusement, I bet you it's Chad.

"Ivypool? What happened to you?" asked a voice, I turned around to see Lia looking at my wounds. Oh no, what should I say?

"Um… there were thorns in my nest," I tried to sound convincing, she looked unconvinced,

"A thorn cant cause THAT much of an injury, tell me the truth, it couldn't be that bad," she waited for an answer,

"I… don't know what happened, I just woke up, but its okay I'll just go to Jayfeather's den and get my wounds healed and everything will go back to normal… yay!" I said, she just groomed herself, then looked back at me,

"You're sure you'll be okay? The wounds look really bad," she had a look of worry in her eyes,

"I'll be fine, just don't tell anyone about it because… I don't like to look weak!" I tried to cover up the fact that I had been training in the night, but she wouldn't suspect it.

"Okay, well you should go get those wounds healed or you'll be infected, get well soon!" I nodded, she's usually never this kind from what I've seen. I headed out but she said one more thing,

"Just don't tell anyone I was THIS nice, its not really that normal for me," I nodded at her and went to see Jayfeather.

* * *

Sonny POV:

I woke to that vibrating feel again, and then the sound of purring. I looked to my left to see Chad purring like a cat in a room with a thousand balls of yarn or something.

"Chad?" I asked nudging him with my paw,

"What? Cant the greatest cat of our generation get some rest?" He muttered,

"Greatest cat of our generation? Really Chad, Really? Wake up!" I nudged him harder

"Okay! Okay, I'm up… and to say I'm sorry for last night, Sonny," He purred even harder. I laughed.

"Chad, stop with the purring!" said Zora with an annoyed look on her face,

"Yeah, it feels like something's vibrating my fur! My beautiful, beautiful fur!" said Tawni grooming herself,

"Aw, give 'em a rest you guys! So I guess you apologized Chad?" Lia looked at us humorously,

"Yes, yes he did," I got out of my nest and went to enjoy the fresh air.

I felt a tail rest on my shoulder, I looked to my right to see Chad.

"Hey Sonshine, I missed you already," I laughed,

"Sonshine? Chad, you're treating me as if we're dating,"

"I could happen. Well, at this point it will happen,"

If I could smile I would. I just purred.

We interlocked our tails and looked at the sky of dawn.

* * *

***cue aww from audience***

**I really hope I didn't make it too cheesy.**

**I'm watching episodes of iCarly on youtube if you wanna watch 'em search:**

**iCarly – (number of episode and season. Eg: 4x03) (name of episode)**

**PEACE OUT SUCKAS!**


End file.
